Who Knew
by CrownPrinceOneDeep
Summary: The King Of Jurai Want Ryoko To Do A Little PSA And Well Let Just Say She Has A Little More To Say Then What He Expected


**This Fan Fiction Is Based On Tenchi Muyo And The Name Tenchi Muyo And Everything Else Are Property Of Masaki Kajishima and Hiroki Hayashi And Owned By AIC/Geneon Entertainment(Pioneer)**

Who Knew By  
Ryoko

Every T.V. In The Galaxy Was Interupted By One Loveable Space Pirate  
Ryoko:I Would Like To Have A Universal Service Announcement With Everyone Now Alot Of You With A Stick Up Your Ass You Need To Listen To This Cearfully Now Most Of You Get Offened By This So Well Fuck It Just Listen

**With The Tenchi Crew And Suprisely The King And Queens Of Jurai In The Back Ground Some Music Started To Play  
**  
(Ryoko)  
I never knew I..  
I never knew I..  
Mic check one-two  
I never knew I..  
Who woulda knew?  
I never knew I..  
Who'da known?  
I never knew I..  
Fuck would've thought  
I never knew I..  
Motherfucker comes out  
I never knew I..  
and Take And a Millon Dollors  
I never knew I..  
And these motherfuckers hit the ceiling  
I never knew I..

[Ryoko]  
I don't do black music, I don't do white music  
I make fight music, for high school kids  
I put lives at risk when I fly like this  
I put Princesses at risk with a knife like this (AHHH!!)-Ayeka  
Shit, you probably think I'm in your tape deck now  
I'm in the back seat of your ship, with duct tape stretched out  
Ducked the fuck way down, waitin to straight jump out  
put it over your mouth, and grab you by the face, what now?  
Oh - you want me to watch my mouth, how?  
Take my fuckin eyeballs out, and turn em around?  
Look - I'll burn your fuckin house down, circle around  
and hit the hydrant, so you can't put your burning furniture out  
(Oh my God! Oh my God!) I'm sorry, there must be a mix-up  
You want me to fix up lyrics while the jurain king gets his dick sucked?  
Sasami-{*ewwww*} Fuck That,Take Stuff,Blast  
Make fun of Pissy clubs, men who wear make-up  
Get aware, wake up, get a sense of humor  
Quit tryin to censor music, this is for your kid's amusement  
Mihoshi-(The kids!) But don't blame me when lil' Eric jumps off of the terrace  
You shoulda been watchin him - apparently you ain't parents

Chorus: Ryoko

Cause I never knew I, knew I would get this big  
I never knew I, knew I'd effect this kid  
I never knew I'd, get him to slit his wrist  
I never knew I'd, get him to hit this bitch  
I never knew I, knew I would get this big  
I never knew I, knew I'd effect this kid  
I never knew I'd, get him to slit his wrist  
I never knew I'd, get him to hit this bitch

[Ryoko]  
So who's bringin the guns in this Galaxy? (Hmm?)-Washu  
I couldn't sneak Ryo-ohki through customs over in Jurai  
And last week,Me And Mihoshi saw a Schwarzaneggar movie  
where he's shootin all sorts of these motherfuckers with a uzi  
I sees three little kids, up in the front row,  
screamin "Go," with their 17-year-old Uncle  
I'm like, "Guidance - ain't they got the same moms and dads  
who got mad when I asked if they liked violence?"  
And told me that my tape taught 'em to swear  
What about the make-up you allow your 12-year-old daughter to wear?  
Kiyone-(Hmm?) So tell me that your son doesn't know any cuss words  
when his bus driver's screamin at him, fuckin him up worse  
("Go sit the fuck down, you little fuckin prick!")  
And fuck was the first word I ever learned  
up in the third grade, flippin the gym teacher the bird (Look!)  
So read up, about how I used to get beat up  
peed on, be on free lunch, and change school every 3 months  
My life's like kinda what my Best Friend is like (what?)  
Fucked up after I beat her fuckin ass Tonight, Yeka  
So how much easier would life be  
if 19 million motherfuckers grew to be just like me?

Chorus

[Eminem]  
I never knew I.. knew I'd..  
have a new house or a new car  
A couple years ago I was more poorer than you are  
I don't got that bad of a mouth, do I?  
Fuck shit ass bitch cunt, shooby-de-doo-wop (what?)  
Skibbedy-be-bop, a-Android 18  
Videl Satan,Ayeka Jurai,And Kiyone Makibi (HEY)  
How many retards'll listen to me  
and run up in the school shootin when they're pissed at a  
teach-er, her, him, is it you is it them?  
Wasn't me, Ryoko Said To Do It Again  
Damn! How much damage can you do with a Voice  
Man I'm just as fucked up as you woulda been  
if you woulda been, in my shoes, who woulda thought  
Ryoko would be somethin that you woulda bought  
that woulda made you get a gun and shoot at a cop  
I just said it - I ain't know if you'd do it or not

Chorus

[Ryoko]  
How the fuck was I supposed to know?

As You Seen I Couldn't Cange Some Parts But I Think I Can See Ryoko Really Saying Some Of Things But Oh Well If This Offended Some One I Got One Thing To Say*ITS A FUCKING EMINEM SONG OF CROUSE ITS GUNNA OFFEND SOMEONE*Sorry For That Out Burst Is Just..Nevermind Hope This Entertained You If It Didn't Well My Bad I'll Try Better Next Time(Yea Right)Well Stay Tuned To The Next Story In My Song Fic Saga And All My Storys Well If You Like Them(Like Thats Possible)Well  
Please Review(Please Good Or Bad)  
Prince One Deep

Who Knew Was By Eminem And Is On The CD The Marshall Mathers LP And Owned By Shady Records


End file.
